


複製罪惡

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [11]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 趕流行玩個克隆哏～比較類似長篇小說的文案，然而大概不會寫出來。（這話有點耳熟？）叉團1997解散那年，老林出於不捨私自做了自己和老玉的克隆寶寶⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768





	複製罪惡

叉團1997解散那年，老林出於不捨私自做了自己和老玉的克隆寶寶，也就是說2020年的今天，老林、老玉54歲，小花、小玉23歲。

小玉出生就被守谷偷走了，丟進HOH虐童計畫當實驗品，連自己的基因父親是誰都不知道，一生痛苦只願求死，某天他逃離了組織立誓要殺了做出他來的老林後自殺。

小花的童年每天都在勸爸爸不要自殺，最常做的事情就是去自家泳池底部打撈爸爸，也因為爸爸不會做飯所以小花家務料理一把罩，然而他身為音樂天才卻沒有出道，因為老林害怕他意外死亡，老林沒法再承受另一次失去，所以小花每天都計畫著如何逃出洛城那座巨大而美麗的白色牢籠。

2020年的某天，23歲的小玉成功潛入了老林家，而發現破口的小花也終於順利逃家了。

不過小玉的刺殺行動失敗了，強強對抗老林道高一尺，小玉被監禁，但老林漸漸愛上了小玉，因為他一輩子都希望老玉這麼悍，而眼前這23歲的嗓子體力不僅可以再闖一次天下，心智不成熟又特別好控制。而小玉早被虐出了斯德哥爾摩症候群，於是很快和老林成為了SM互攻關係。

另一方面，小花流落街頭後第一個就是去找老玉，他相信有逃亡經驗的人肯定會幫助逃亡的人。沒想到只想把對方當工具人的小花一個不小心愛上了老玉，因為他從小單親又缺父愛，老玉正好填補了父慈母愛一體兩面，而老玉最傾心的類型又正好是長相纖弱內心堅強的賢妻類伴侶，兩人一拍即合。

四個人都以為這個美好的平衡會持續到永遠，誰知道某天小花遇上了小玉，他們敵得過年輕的慾望卻敵不過宿命的陰狠，終究發生了一夜情……


End file.
